


【SK】Save me, Love me

by XingYunRuYu_Ryusei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingYunRuYu_Ryusei/pseuds/XingYunRuYu_Ryusei





	【SK】Save me, Love me

意外是在兽王踱步的时候发生的。

正在他的副官樱井翔新家中转悠的大野智，被一个不小心的下人撞了一下。那人似乎是走了神，不仅撞上了大野智，还把盘中托着的茶水撒了兽王一身。

“你在干什么！”一旁服侍的人们都吓了一跳，樱井家的下人们更是立马跪倒了一片。那个犯了错的仆人被吓得两腿一软，就这么跪在了大野智的脚边。

其实大野智并没有那么生气，他底子里是个温和的有些软的人，只不过作为兽王，黑豹的气场本身就能给这些小动物们巨大的压力。他居高临下的去看那个犯了错的小仆人，却从宽松的领口中窥见了那人白嫩的身躯，微微挺起的双峰和那诱人的粉色顶端。他顿时觉得有些口舌干燥。

“你叫什么名字？”大野智蹲下身，用犀利的眼神盯着那个小仆人的脸。小仆人茶色的瞳仁泛着水光，被浅褐色的前发半遮着。大野智恶劣的用一根手指抬起他的下巴，不出意外的看到那人的耳尖逐渐泛红。

“我，我叫二宫和也。”

“是只可爱的小狗呢。”身为兽王，只要一个简单的肢体接触，就可以让大野智看透对方的本体：一只小柴犬。“跟我回家吧，我想樱井翔应该不介意我顺走他家一个仆人吧。”

随着大野智去到兽王寝殿的二宫和也完全抑制不住内心的激动，这反倒是让大野智感到一丝新奇。这只小柴犬竟然这么期待和黑豹共处吗？一般的小动物都会畏惧于他兽王的身份和黑豹的强大力量，而处于大野智眼中的食物链偏下的二宫和也，对于跟兽王回家这件事比起惧怕竟更多的是期待与兴奋。

这傻小孩是把他当猫了吗？

另一边，与爱人相叶雅纪办完事情一起回到家的樱井翔从管家那里听说了今天家中发生的事情，反倒是陷入了沉思。

兽王把二宫和也带回家了啊……那我是不是可以期待一下后续的美好爱情故事？

仓鼠的熊熊八卦之魂燃烧了。

没错，樱井翔，这位黑豹兽王大野智手下最得力的副官，是一只仓鼠。且不说体型大小如何，他首先压根就不是一只凶猛的食肉系，但偏偏是这样一只可爱的仓鼠，却在充满了食物链顶端动物的王都站稳了脚跟。

没有强大的肉体，那就要靠完美的头脑。作为先天的高智商和后天的努力家，樱井翔年纪轻轻便有一番作为，并受到了大野智的赏识。他也是除兽王以外为数不多仅通过肢体接触就可以看清对方本体的人。

理所当然的，仓鼠的爱人也是食草系。相叶雅纪，王都第一名医，是一只兔子。相传两人是在王都的后山相识的，上山采药的相叶碰巧救下了锻炼途中受了伤的樱井，接着便是一段在食草系之间广为流传的佳话——聪明仓鼠爱上天然傻兔子的爱情故事。

话说回到兽王寝殿。

泡在温泉水中的二宫把大半张脸都浸到了水里，试图冷静自己那兴奋过度的头脑。只是温泉的热度反过来熏得他有些晕乎乎的，从头到脚都透着粉红色。

终于又见到大野智了，而且还跟着大野智去了他家。这样的认知让二宫和也怎么都冷静不下来。从水中爬起来，当他看见摆在毛巾一旁的衣服时，本身就泛着粉红的脸红了个彻底，尤其是一双耳朵，仿佛都要滴出血来。

大野智坐在床榻一旁的桌前看文书，眼睛还时不时的朝温泉的方向瞥一下。他感受到了小动物朝这边走来的气息，抬起头，就看见披着一身薄纱的二宫和也正赤红着脸，一小步一小步的向他这边挪动。

大野智只觉得喉头和下身同时一紧。那薄纱其实根本遮不住什么，朦朦胧胧的反倒引人遐想，更增添了一丝情趣。尽管二宫努力用手遮掩，大野还是看见了薄纱笼罩之下，粉红的身体上点缀的两颗朱果，还有那尺寸不小的下身。

见他的小动物依然扭捏着步子，兽王坐到床上，冲着二宫拍了拍大腿：“过来，和也。”

从兽王对他说“跟我走”的时候，二宫就预料到会是这样的发展，也正是这样的发展才让他兴奋不已——与大野智交合，不论大野是否会与他结为伴侣，都足以让他感到无上的快乐。

虽然都是心怀期待的两人，但毕竟在这方面都从未有过经验，不由得还是带了一点紧张与慌乱。两人在床上拥吻，学着以前自己发泄的样子抚慰对方，在一点一点摸索着扩张之后，大野智进入了二宫和也。

初次总是极其漫长的。小心翼翼的动作，下身被绞紧的快感。努力的放松后穴，感受着被填满的饱胀。理智融化，汇成汗滴。不断有交合处的液体被拍打成白色的泡沫。二宫整个人又红又软，眼角通红地闪着泪，咬住手腕却让呻吟从喉咙溢出，只能被大野捏着腰一次次地进入。在插入时被破开的软肉，在下一秒又缩紧回原来的样子，性感又淫靡。

在两人双双释放之后，大野搂住二宫，吻去他眼角情动的泪珠，而后与他交换了一记深吻。深埋在二宫后穴中的巨物却不急着抽出，大野一下下啄着那红的仿佛一捏就能把手染色的小耳朵，难得的又展现了他恶劣的一面。

“和也的里面，满满的全是我射进去的东西呢，把和也操怀孕好不好？让和也给我生个宝宝。和也说生下来的会是小豹子还是小柴犬呢？”

明明知道自己不会怀孕，二宫却还是被这一番话说的羞得不行，好像现在肚子里胀胀的已经怀上了大野的种。他把脸埋进大野的怀里，只留下一个小小的浅褐色发旋。

初夜纵情的下场就是，第二天早晨的二宫和也，腰酸背痛，还感觉后面火辣辣的疼。大野智当然是又心疼又自责，怎么说都要请医生来瞧瞧，不管二宫怎么拒绝怎么拿枕头扔他，大野还是把相叶雅纪给叫来了寝殿。

“因为这种事情请医生过来，你……你……你让我以后怎么见人啊！”仿佛完全忘记了自己一天前还只是副官家的一个小小仆人，二宫羞的把自己裹在被子里，闷着声冲大野发脾气。而堂堂兽王大人不仅没有生气，反倒蹲在床边轻声哄他：“没事的没事的，相叶是自己人，他不会往外乱说的……而且你的腰，我觉得还是看一下比较好，我知道我昨晚有点过分了，那万一留下什么病根……”“闭嘴！”

被小柴犬凶了一脸的黑豹大人只得灰溜溜的跑去了正殿，黏在相叶雅纪屁股后面跟过来的樱井翔这会儿正坐在正殿的椅子上悠闲地喝着茶。

“兽王大人。”

“都说了别这么叫我了，小翔。”

“行吧，尼桑，昨晚一夜春宵可还不错？”

“不过小翔，你从哪里找来的这么一个可爱的小东西……额，对你来说柴犬大概也不算小东西吧。”

“这是您丢给我的呀，兽王大人。”

大野智：“？？？”

大野智：“小翔刚跟你说过你怎么又这么叫我了。”

大野智：“我丢给你的？？？”

樱井翔：“……”

樱井翔：“尼桑你忘了吗，两年前北边一个村落受到王都外敌对势力的攻击，整个村子连着神庙都被烧了个干净。那只小狗，就是唯一的幸存者来着。”

两年前，那是大野智还是皇子时候的事情。当他们赶到那个村子时，整个村子都被暴徒屠害后一把火烧了个干净，只有那最大的神庙，因着供奉神明的灯油的缘故还燃着大火。本来打算去追杀暴徒的大野智，却听见了一丝呜咽的声音。黑豹的听力不会有误，这让他确信了有幸存者的存在。在他冲进火光的一分钟之后，守在外面的樱井翔，看见变回原型的大野智，嘴里叼着一只烧伤了的小狗，从神庙的巨火中跑了出来。

虽然被大火燎掉了一些毛，樱井翔还是认出了这是一只柴犬。

“他就交给你了，治好之后给他找个活做，别让他饿死了。”

“你也真是的，一言不合就把那只小狗扔给我，还是一只受了伤的小狗。你又不是不知道有些普通兽人在因为重伤变回原型之后很容易完全兽化然后失控的！你有没有考虑过我和雅纪两个可怜柔弱的食草系的感受！”

“……(*´・∀・`)小翔古咩……”

见兽王大人真情实感的道起了歉，樱井翔反倒有些过意不去了，只得清了清嗓子说起了后面的事情。

“那只小狗，醒来之后可惦记你了。你说让我给他找个活干，我也不知道什么适合他，就让他在我家打打下手，平时就帮忙端个茶什么的。听管家说他一有空闲就向管家打听是谁救了他，知道是你之后就天天打听你是个怎样的人，你登基那天他高兴的跟个什么似的。管家都说，那小狗怕不是喜欢上你了哟。”

喜欢……回想昨天从遇见二宫开始二宫表现的种种，大野稍微消化了一下，忽的明白了过来。

所以二宫在面对他大野的时候完全没有柴犬对黑豹该有的畏惧，眼中的兴奋怎么都藏不住，还有在床上主动的表现……

“我怎么就没认出他呢……”

“现在知道了也不晚呀尼桑。”

“对了小翔……你家小兔子有没有那种……”

“没有。”大野智话还没说完，就被身后一个清脆的声音打断了。

“别以为我不知道你在想什么，小翔这家伙以前也问过我这个问题。明确告诉你们俩，没有！且不说这是禁药，不管调制方法还是原材料都受到严格的看管，再者，就算我能弄得到也没有什么用，你们忘了有生殖隔离吗？八~嘎。”

居然被相叶雅纪这个众所周知的天然骂了八嘎……果然天然切开都是黑的。

“别在这里跟这个傻子扯那些有的没的了兽王大人，您的伴侣还在里屋等您呢。”

“傻子？相叶雅纪你给我说清楚我们俩到底谁是傻子？？”

(*´・∀・`)果然聪明人跟八嘎在一起也是会变成八嘎的。

“哦对了尼桑，这个，是当时给小狗治伤的时候从他脖子上摘下来的，后来就给忘了。今天想起来就给你捎过来了。”

递到大野智手上的，是一块串在细绳上的月光石，被打磨平整的一面上刻着一个“和”字，另一面则密密麻麻的写满了神庙中祈福用的铭文。

石头入手的那刻大野智就感受到了一股不一样的力量。

“那是神力哟尼桑。还记得你是从哪里把小狗救出来的吧？你可能救了个不得了的家伙哦！”

大野智捏着月光石回到里屋时，床上的二宫和也睡得正香，房间里还有着淡淡的草药味。轻声坐在二宫身边，大野摸了摸他浅褐色的头发，然后俯下身把月光石戴回他的颈上。做完这些后一抬头，大野就看见二宫睁着那双漂亮的茶色瞳仁，边微笑着边伸手去搂他。感觉到背上的小胳膊正在往下压着，大野智低下头去含住了二宫的唇。唇舌交缠发出水声，让二宫又红了耳朵。

轻轻揉着白中泛红的玉一样的耳垂，大野问到：“和也不是什么普通人吧，带有神力的月光石可不是谁都可以拥有的……和也那天会倒在神庙里不是因为去避难，而是因为和也本身就是神庙的人吧。”

“嗯。”怀里的人轻轻应了一声，小小的震动透过胸膛，让大野智感到一丝痒意。

“我家是神犬一族的，从祖上开始就一直在神庙为村民祈福。那天爸妈也拼命想要守住村子，但是我们的力量只在祝福上有效力，面对那些残暴的人却……我可以感知到村里的生命在减少，到最后只剩下我一个人了……本来以为我也会死在那里的……”

感觉到怀里人的颤抖，大野智轻轻的摸着他的头发，安抚着他。“没事了没事了，和也不是好好活下来了吗？为了大家，和也也要继续坚强下去，我会一直陪着和也的。”

“兽王大人……”

“叫我的名字和也，叫我智。”

“阿智……把手给我。”

二宫柔软的手握上了大野细长的手，两人的手掌间是那块月光石。

“吾以吾族之名，为兽王大人，为王都祈福。愿吾王永寿，为勇为贤；愿万民安泰，王都无灾。”

“朕以兽王之名起誓，愿与和也永结同好，再不分离。” 


End file.
